Viendra, viendra pas ?
by DaPlok
Summary: Au milieu des présents, un absent.


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers _appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction. Par contre, le reste _est la propriété_ de DaPlok.

**Note 1 de l'auteur** : Ceci est une petite parenthèse cinématographico-poétique, une volonté d'apporter un peu de classe dans ce monde de brutes.

**Note 2 de l'auteur** : Ceci est un O.S auquel une seconde partie sera peut-être (surement) ajoutée.

* * *

Hermione descendit du magicobus en s'aidant du bras, tendu à cet effet, de son timide contrôleur. Elle sourit en remarquant les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues puis posa sur l'une d'elles une main gantée tout en appliquant ses lèvres vermeille sur l'autre dans une bise de remerciement. En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule après s'être mise en marche, elle s'aperçut qu'il en était resté tétanisé au bord du trottoir, les bras ballants et le regard perdu dans le vague. Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la brume, elle rit doucement en s'imaginant devenir une silhouette fantomatique dont il douterait surement plus tard d'avoir réellement fait la rencontre.

— Ah, les hommes… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Du ventre de la ville endormie, elle ne percevait que d'indistincts ronronnements de moteurs. Seul le son des talons de ses escarpins claquant les pavés humides parvenait clairement à ses oreilles. Elle porta distraitement une main contre l'impatient organe qui battait la mesure sous sa poitrine dans un décompte du temps qui la séparait encore de son retour entre les bras de son amant. Une fine bruine lui fit ensuite regretter l'oubli de son parapluie. C'est l'instant que choisit justement un élégant homme en costume, comme surgi de nulle part à côté d'elle, pour en brandir un entre eux.

— Je trouvais la pluie bien belle avant de vous voir, mademoiselle, souffla-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

— Ce n'est plus le cas désormais que vous m'avez vue ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans le regarder.

— Ses charmes ont souffert de la comparaison avec les vôtres, répondit-il en retirant son feutre pour le presser tragiquement contre son torse. La pauvre s'est depuis considérablement enlaidie à mes yeux.

La jeune femme lui coula un regard en biais pendant qu'il renfilait son chapeau.

— Vous êtes un vil flatteur, monsieur Potter, fit-elle lorsqu'il la surprit en train de le dévisager.

— Je constate que même mes mots les plus tendres laissent votre beauté de marbre, lâcha-t-il, une pointe de regret perçant dans sa voix. N'y a-t-il donc rien que je puisse faire pour la polir ?

Elle glissa une main sous son bras, auquel elle s'agrippa, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

— Rien, mon cher ami, confirma-t-elle avec compassion.

Il l'embrassa chastement sur le front et l'accompagna à travers les ruelles mal éclairées jusqu'à un night-club huppé dont l'enseigne lumineuse déchirait le voile noir de la nuit. Brisant le silence de celle-ci, de distingués messieurs rassemblés sur le trottoir bavardaient bruyamment entre eux dans la fumée des cigares, un verre d'alcool à la main.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance, lança Harry.

— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, déçue. Dois-je comprendre que vous ne venez pas ?

— En effet. J'aurais bien voulu venir mais quand je vous ai croisé, je me rendais à mon bureau pour régler des affaires urgentes et me suis déjà mis en retard en prenant à vos côtés le chemin inverse, lui expliqua-t-il dans une moue navrée. Mes amitiés à votre fiancé, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en se courbant devant son amie dont il prit ainsi congé avant qu'elle n'entre dans le club.

Sitôt à l'intérieur, la jeune femme fut cueillie par des bras familiers et se fit entrainer sur la piste de danse sans qu'il ne lui soit laissé le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

— Le pianiste ne devrait-il pas être au piano ? questionna-t-elle en accrochant ses mains aux épaules de son partenaire qui avait déjà placé les siennes sur ses hanches.

— La musique a ceci de particulier que bien qu'élevé, son degré de perfection n'égalera jamais celle d'une danse avec vous, assura le musicien dont, les avant-bras en appui sur son torse, elle refit correctement le nœud papillon mal noué. Ainsi ai-je demandé à être remplacé aussitôt que je vous ai vu entrer.

— Je ne vous cache pas que ces jolies paroles perdent de leur grâce quand mon attention est retenue par la façon dont vous vous y êtes pris pour parsemer de tâches de café votre chemise blanche. Pourquoi en avoir encore mis une blanche, d'ailleurs ? Combien de fois vous ai-je répété de lui préférer une marron afin que ces maladresses, qu'il faut croire que vous affectionnez, soient moins remarquables ?

— Aussi souvent que ma mère, mon amie.

Comme la partition se terminait, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et allèrent s'installer à une table. Hermione souffla quand elle vit le pianiste s'affaler lourdement sur sa chaise sans même prendre la peine d'auparavant lui tirer la sienne pour qu'elle s'asseye.

— Monsieur Weasley, vous ne changerez jamais, pensa-t-elle à voix haute, une fois assise.

— Je l'espère bien, répliqua-t-il en enfournant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Che cherai dommage.

— Eh bien, cela dépend pour qui…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, rêveuse.

— Où est votre fiancé, au fait ? lâcha tout à coup Ron, la tirant de ses pensées.

— Vous savez bien qu'il n'apprécie pas les endroits fréquentés, marmonna-t-elle. Les toilettes publiques le sont déjà trop pour lui. Alors, pensez, un night-club !

— Comme c'est la première fois que vous vous produisez ici, j'avais supposé qu'il viendrait…

— Moi aussi, pour tout vous dire.

Les portes d'entrée s'ouvrant à la volée, faisant couiner les deux portiers qui en reçurent chacune une dans le nez, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, pleine d'espoir. Tous les clients retinrent leur souffle tandis que le nouveau venu, immobilisé dans le hall, balayait la salle du regard. Ayant manifestement repéré la personne qu'il cherchait, il se remit en mouvement et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

— Je dérange, peut-être ? cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune femme en ignorant superbement le pianiste.

Elle le détailla. Il était tiré à quatre épingles comme elle l'avait rarement vu l'être.

— Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? lança-t-elle poliment à Ron qui s'exécuta sans discuter.

Mais alors qu'il croisait l'autre homme, il cogna son épaule à la sienne et lui empoigna le biceps.

— Une larme sur ses joues, une seule, et je vous jure que je vous arrache les yeux, l'avertit-il.

— Si vous croyez que ces menaces ridicules peuvent m'intimider, c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais. Et au cas où cette information serait sortie par l'une des perforations de la passoire qui vous sert de cerveau : c'est une veste de luxe que vous avez sous la main. Je vous conseille fortement de la retirer de là avant de rendre ma future note de pressing plus regrettable que vous ne l'avez déjà fait.

Hermione regarda le premier homme rejoindre son piano tandis que le second s'asseyait en face d'elle.

— Vous êtes fâchée ? affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il soupira en appelant un serveur auquel il commanda deux whisky pur feu. Au retour de celui-ci quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour le remercier lorsqu'il déposa les verres sur la table avant de repartir.

— Est-ce à cause de la manière dont je me suis adressé à ce crétin ?

— En partie. Mais pas uniquement.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée par un chien de garde, monsieur Malfoy.

Il se raidit, triturant du bout des doigts les bords du chapeau qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

— Il ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que je pouvais m'être rendu ici de mon propre chef, pour tenter de gagner vos faveurs comme le font ces deux siamois de Potter et Weasley ?

— Harry et Ron détestent mon fiancé, ils ne me courtisent que pour le principe de faire quelque chose qui, ils le savent, lui déplait au plus haut point. Vous lui êtes trop dévoué pour agir de la sorte. Alors ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, cher ami. Si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il vous a envoyé.

Malgré la tristesse qui s'installait en elle, faisant le tour du propriétaire en commençant par la gorge pour descendre jusqu'à son estomac, la jeune femme esquissa un semblant de sourire devant l'absence de protestations de son interlocuteur.

— Il n'était pas tranquille de vous savoir seule dans un night-club, avoua Drago en passant une main lasse sur ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

— Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé de m'accompagner, s'agaça-t-elle. Auriez-vous… ? lâcha-t-elle après avoir tiré un fume cigarette de son sac.

— Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une cigarette qu'elle mit en place et alluma d'un informulé. Ne pas avoir réussi à vous dissuader de venir chanter dans cet endroit a contrarié votre fiancé, dit-il entre deux gorgées de whisky. Et ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre comment il réagit à la contrariété.

— Cet homme est plus fier qu'un hippogriffe, affirma-t-elle. Mais j'avais espéré qu'il reviendrait sur son refus de « prendre part à cette sottise », qu'il le ferait par égard pour sa future femme…

Formant volontairement un o avec sa bouche, la fumée qu'elle souffla par intermittence en sortit à chaque fois en autant de cercles dont elle suivit le trajet du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'évaporent. Puis une femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle, glissée dans une robe lui moulant le buste et s'évasant plus bas, apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle éteignit sa cigarette juste à temps car celle-ci l'attrapa par le poignet la seconde suivante pour la faire se lever et l'entrainer à sa suite.

— Je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté de venir chanter avec moi !

— Ginny… lâcha Hermione, une fois plantée avec elle derrière un micro sur pied posé sur une petite estrade. J'aurais mieux aimé pouvoir me préparer un peu avant…

— Ca va aller tout seul, tu verras.

On tamisa les lumières et le silence se fit progressivement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucun client debout, tous étant sagement attablés, lèvres closes et yeux fixes. La jeune femme se sentit intimidée par toute cette attention braquée sur elles comme des projecteurs tandis que son amie entamait leur chanson, accompagnée au piano par Ron. Aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche lorsque vint finalement le moment de son passage.

—Hermione…

Elle était hypnotisée par le regard perçant de l'homme en costume trois pièces qui venait de s'asseoir à la table la plus proche de leur scène. Sa voix suave qui claqua dans sa tête la rappela toutefois à l'ordre : « _je ne suis pas venu pour te voir imiter Londubat en cours de potions mais pour assister à ton tour de chant, femme_ », elle retrouva la sienne. Fragile, mélodieuse et qui, aussitôt qu'elle se fit entendre, enchanta tout le public. Bien qu'en réalité, elle ne chanta que pour un seul et unique spectateur dont elle remarqua bientôt que la main posée sur son entrejambe s'y crispait alors qu'il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle.

— Continue, finit-elle par souffler à son amie à avant de rejoindre son futur mari sur les genoux duquel elle s'assit avec raffinement, entourant son cou de ses bras. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était pour cela que tu ne voulais pas venir ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Parce que je ne me voyais pas te dire : « t'entendre chanter me fait bander et je ne veux pas que cet effet se produise en public. » sussurra-t-il après avoir du s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Rentrons, fit-elle, radieuse en lui saisissant la main en même temps qu'elle se leva pour qu'il en fasse autant. J'ai envie de toi, Severus… glissa-t-elle à son oreille tandis qu'il traversait le club d'un pas pressé.


End file.
